Lights, câmera, action!
by Lumy-chan
Summary: We're filming HunterXHunter. A collection of deleted scenes, backstage conversations, special effects and director cuts.


Hello everyone! A little idea I got. The HunterXHunter cast is shooting the episodes for the series we love so much. This is a collection of deleted scenes, backstage conversations, special effects and director cuts. I'm Lumy, the HunterXHunter Director's assistant and our screenwriter, Tohashi-san's apprentice. So, I get stuck with the job of controlling all these characters and making sure everything runs smoothly. But the director sometimes goes missing and I have to take his place. Togashi-sama isn't helping either, with his mysterious disappearing and weird illnesses… Oh, well, my job is to film and deliver the HunterXHunter series to you fans! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter, its characters or Togashi-sama himself.

Warnings: I use the names from the anime, not the manga, because I find them easier to write. Also, this may not follow the exact timeline; in other words, I may write something about the first OVA and then go back to the Hunter Exam.

Here we go, everybody!

* * *

**Lights, Camera, Action!**

_It's two o'clock in the morning_

I go inside the tents we had set up to provide some shelter to the cast and find Gon, Kurapica and Leorio sitting around a plastic table in plastic, easy-to-transport chairs, looking down at the script.

"Ok, guys. The special effects crew is here to make the pouring rain and lightening. Not to mention the St. Elmo's Fire effect." She looked at the three main characters and their worried faces. It was the beginning of the filming and they did just jump into the set and everything… "What's wrong? Cheer up people!"

Kurapica was the first one to speak with a worried tone "How am I supposed to say this huge encyclopaedia description without looking at the script? I can't get this inside my mind… I never heard about St. Elmo's Fire…" I wondered if we would have trouble with the lines…. "Maybe I should get someone to help you with the lines." "No, that's ok… just give me more time to memorize…" I let out a sigh and turned to the others.

Gon stared in amazement at his script. "Lumy-san… am I really going to have to jump out of the ship to grab a person?" I didn't know how to respond… "Hum, yes… But Leorio and Kurapica will catch you as well!" Both faces turned to me in surprise "WHAT?" Ops… they didn't get to that part of the script yet…

_On the set_

"The special effects crew did a great job! Look how hard the boat is rocking!" I said to the director who wasn't feeling very well… The rain poured like hell. I felt sorry for everyone who had to be on the set, unshielded by the massive tent of umbrellas we were under. "Ok, get the lighting right and get camera 3 behind the main mast. Everyone get ready to shoot the Leorio/Kurapica fighting scene!" I yelled over the pouring rain and the lightening.

The cameras closed in on the two figures, but something was wrong… Leorio Came to the director all soaked by the rain, of course, and yelled over the rain so he could be heard "I can't find my knife! We can't shoot the scene without it!!!" My heart dropped to the ground…

Kurapica followed Leorio under the umbrellas to get out of the rain and asked what was wrong, since he suddenly just ran from his mark and came here. The director turned to me "Fund Leorio's knife at once, so we can go on with the scene!" I turned to him nervously and said "Yes, sir!" and started mobilizing everyone I could to search the set.

"It must be around here somewhere, it's one of a kind!!!" Leorio screamed as he was searching on the floor. I turned to face him "What do you mean, one of a kind? I thought we made copies of everyone's weapons!" He turned in amazement towards me. "You did?" Everyone looked at him. He didn't know…

Kurapica was the first to speak up, saving me the trouble of explaining everything "Leorio, they usually make more than one of our weapons in case we lose them. Usually, my weapon is heavier, but since I'm actually using it in this scene, they changed it to a lighter material." Leorio seemed dumb folded. And I suddenly felt very very tired…

_Filming_

Leorio, Gon, Kurapica, Killua and Tompa where just entering the comfortable little room meant to be the place where they were going to be stuck for fifty hours. The door closed with a loud bang and the character started saying their final lines and making themselves comfortable. About two minutes passed and I started looking at the director. I whispered into his ear. "Hum, sir, isn't it time we cut the scene?" he pointed at something and I followed. The digital watch with the countdown. Then he said "We still have to film 49 hours and 57 minutes. Keep the cameras rolling." I didn't know what to say… I looked at the cast, who was entertaining themselves as best as they could, but didn't dare to move much or say anything because the cameras where still filming. "Hum, sir… we're not supposed to film the whole fifty hours…" I could have never predicted what would happen next "WHAT? Really?" the director turned to me in amazement. I looked to the cats for help!

Killua, having gotten tired of standing still doing nothing got up and turned to the director, half saving me from his fury "Of course not! You expect us to sit here doing nothing, when I can get off the stage like this…" I watched as he, with his hands in his pockets, calmly got off the stage and went to the mini-fridge we had behind a few cameras "…take a can of juice…" he opened the fridge and took out said can of juice and walked back to the stage, opening it. "… get back to the stage and calmly drink a can of juice." He sat at the sofa, lied back and started to drink it, everyone including myself still watching speechless. Then Leorio lost it "Hey, let me drink it a little!" It was starting…. "No, get your can, Reorio!""I want that one!" Kurapica jumped in as well and I lost hope. "Wait, you should check the validation date, Killua." Gon as gone as well as he said "Killua, what flavour is it???" They all got into a confusion of arguments and arms and, with a sigh, I said "Cut…"

_Deleted Scenes_

Mito-san's goodbye

Ah, this scene would surely make me cry… Mito-san, Gon's aunt, was saying her final good-bye to Gon. She held him in a hug and I hugged my own notes while holding my breath. The sun set gave a wonderful look at the scene. "Mito-san… You smell nice. I don't know my real mom's smell, but I think it would be like you, Mito-san." I was about to shed silent tears when Mito lost it, unhugged Gon and turned to the cameras. "I know! You want to know how to smell like me, girls? I use "Sweet mommy smell"! The new fragrance from Jump's special! It's a limited edition, girls, so get it quick! "Sweet mommy smell"!"

I turned to Killua, who was on my left chewing on a chocolate bar "Maybe we shouldn't have let Gon's real aunt join the HunterXHunter cast…" He nodded in amazement.

The commercial was good, though…

Kurapica's punch

Hum, Kurapica's first fight, since the dispute with Leorio on the Boat. And boy, I had to give the make-up artist a bonus for the splendid work she's done with his opponent. Well, it did take more than an hour… Anyways, the fight was going to begin. I was anxiously waiting for my favourite part of the fight, after the punch, for Kurapica's lines. And there it was, the triumphant punch! Hum, I felt sorry for the guy, but he was a professional. Kurapica looked down on his opponent, his fist still clenched. "Oh, my god… here it comes!!!" I whispered to myself. And then… "OWN, DAMN IT! THAT HURT LIKE HELL!!!!!!!!" I dropped my notes as Kurapica started jumping all over grabbing his fist in ache. The director burst laughing and Gon asked Killua and Leorio "Did he just…" "Cursed… Kurapica just cursed…" completed Killua, still not believing what the blond had said. Leorio, on the other hand, turned to me and asked excited "Did you get that taped?!?!" I yelled "CUT!"

"And get some ice for Kurapica…" What a day…

* * *

_Back at the HunterXHunter offices_

I knocked on dear Togashi-sama's office door and wished I could be inside, working away from all the mayhem of filming and co-directing…

No answer. I opened the door and called "Togashi-sama? I came to get the script."

But there was no one there. I entered and walked to his desk. Notes and drawings laid scrambled on it. I carefully put my own notes and noticed a green notebook with a note attached. It read "Dear Lumy!" I thought to myself "Not again…"

_Dear Lumy! _

_I heard the strangest __rumour__ yesterday! A rare spider has appeared in Africa and I decided to take the trip and go capture it myself! It's said it's the biggest ever discovered! I wish to study it to get ideas for my next chapters! _

_I'm thinking of changing the original Spiders into a group of mutant giant real spiders, that where bloodthirsty and trashed the __Kuruta__ clan! What do you think?_

_Either way, I'm off to the African jungles! Don't wait up for me!!!_

_Come here, little spider… Come to __Togashi__-san!!!_

Typical… Togashi-sama always disappears for some weird reason and no one can find him until he decides to show up. I grabbed the notebook and checked it out. I smiled in relief. At least he left us with the script for the next chapter.

So, I grabbed my notes and I exited Togashi-sama's little office. I wonder if Togashi-sama picked up his disappearing and hiding skills from Gon's father…

* * *

So? What do you think? Please review. Also, I'm hunting for new ideas, so if you're reviewing, write them along for me! I'll try and put a bit more Gon and Killua. Also, the Spiders are making their first scenes! 


End file.
